Ether amines are known materials conforming to the following structure:R—O—(CH2)3—NH2 
The R group is alkyl, most commonly decyl. These materials are offered by Tomah Products. These materials have not enjoyed acceptance in the personal care market.
A compound of much promise in the development of low surface tension surfactants is 2,4,7,9-tetramethyl-5-decyne-4,7-diol. It has an acetylenic bound in the center, which conforms upon it the properties of lowering surface tension. This material conforms to the following structure;
This material has a CAS number of 126-86-3.
Cationic versions of these materials are heretofore unknown.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,543 issued Jul. 22, 1997 to Medina entitled Ethoxylated acetylenic glycols having low dynamic surface tension discloses ethoxylated acetylenic glycol compositions having from 4-12 moles of alkylene oxide present. These ethoxylated acetylenic diols, which are raw materials used in the preparation of the compounds of the present invention are said to be excellent as surfactants alone or admixed with other surfactants for use in water borne coatings. U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,543 is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,182 issued to Lassila, et al. dated Nov. 6, 2001 entitled Acetylenic diol ethylene oxide/propylene oxide adducts and processes for their manufacture discloses water-based compositions, particularly coating, ink, fountain solution and agricultural compositions, manifesting reduced equilibrium and dynamic surface tension by the incorporation of a surface tension reducing amount of an acetylenic diol ethylene oxide/propylene oxide adduct. Also disclosed is a method for making random and block EO/PO adducts of acetylenic diols by reacting an acetylenic diol with EO and/or PO in the presence of a trialkylamine or Lewis acid. U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,182 is incorporated herein by reference as the preferred method of making the alkoxylated acetylenic materials of the present invention.